Austin
by calskies
Summary: Songfic to "Austin" by Blake Shelton. Gabby left and hasn't contacted Troy for almost a year. See what happened when she does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!! I know I said I was going to put up another chapter of MBND…but I had this on my mind. Once I get this done I'll start working on the next chapter.**

**Austin**

**By: msbball8 aka Calli**

**Summary:** This is a songfic to "Austin" by Blake Shelton. If you haven't heard it, listen to it, it's AWESOME!!! Well, the gist of it is: Gabby left Troy a year ago because she wanted to clear her mind. Its phone conversations.

Troy walked home into the apartment he shared with his girlfriend and found a note left on the kitchen counter:

_Troy, I can't do this anymore! I can't be so cramped anymore. I have to get out of LA. And, our relationship has been rocky lately. I need to go. I'm going to clear my mind._

_xoxo,_

_Gabby_

There was no number or anything, just that. Troy had a hunch where she had gone, right before she moved to New Mexico she had lived in Austin, Texas. She talked about it all the time.

_She left without leavin' a number  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
'Cause she talked about it all the time_

_It was almost a year before she called him up  
Three rings and an answering machine is what she got_

Troy's hunch was right. Gabby had gone back to Austin. She had to get out of LA. Now she wanted to go back. She missed Troy; she wanted him back even though they had never officially broken up. She'd deal with being cramped and under the watchful eye of the paparazzi if it meant she'd have Troy back. She looked up his number in her phone and called...

_If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not  
buyin'  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,  
You know what to do  
And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you_

Gabby couldn't believe it, he still loved her! After almost a year he still loved her. She couldn't believe she'd ever doubted it. She was so shocked that she dropped the phone. She still just couldn't believe it. He was one of Hollywood's Hottest Men. He could get any woman to be his girlfriend and not walk out on him like she did. But no, he loved her, his high school sweetheart.

_The telephone fell to the counter  
She heard but she couldn't believe  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
What kind of love that must be  
She waited three days, and then she tried again  
She didn't know what she'd say,  
But she heard three rings and then_

Three days later, Gabby got the courage to call again. She wasn't sure if he would answer, or if she'd get the machine again. She was kind of hoping that she would get the machine because she didn't want to have to explain why she left and didn't call for a year. So she dialed the number and heard...

_If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon  
And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you_

Gabby got over her shock and actually said something. Well, numbers to be more specific. She left her number and hung up. She waited around her apartment nervously until Sunday evening.

_Well, this time she left her number  
But not another word  
Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'  
And this is what he heard_

Gabby had been practicing what she was going to say once he called. She had rehearsed and rehearsed over and over. She knew what she was going to say, she knew it well enough that she could say the whole thing backwards. She was getting nervous. She almost wanted him just to call so she could get it over with and not sit in agony waiting. Then part of her just wanted him not to call, so she couldn't be blamed for anything saying, I called you, _you_ never called me back. Then another tiny-winy part of her thought that this agony was all worth it, she'd get to talk to the love of her life again. She'd get to say to him what she'd been feeling for a year. She'd get to say that she'd take it all back if she could, that she would have never left him, she would have stayed and worked out the rockiness in the relationship. She'd even get to say that she'd go to hell and back, just for him. She'd even get to say that she still loved him. And then the phone rang and she said...

_If you're callin' 'bout my heart  
It's still yours  
I should've listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong  
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to  
Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you_

**Troy's POV:**

I couldn't believe it! She still loved me. She deserved so much better than me, the guy who let our relationship get so bad where I couldn't tell that my girlfriend was slowly breaking, crumbling, because of him and what he wanted to do. She had gone with him to California and went to UCLA when she really wanted to go to Harvard, that's where she deserved to go, an Ivy League School, not UCLA. She could do so much better than me. Why she loves me? I don't know. You'll have to ask her. What the hell am I doing? I've got to call the airport!

**End of Troy's POV**

Troy got a ticket on the red-eye to Austin. He didn't have to call to know where she was. She was at Zilker Park. She loved to talk about that place. She severely missed going to see the Trail of Lights every year at Christmas time, and spinning underneath the Christmas Tree of Lights, and acting like she was 6 years old when she was really 16. She loved seeing all the kids run around at Easter, trying to find all the eggs so they could load up on candy. At the Fourth of July she loved to go and sit and watch the fire works. Zilker Park was her favorite place in the entire city. All Troy had to do was figure out how to get there. So Troy went up to customer service at the airport and asked if they had a taxi company's number he could call, they gave him the number. He called the taxi company and waited for them to pick him up. Once they picked him up and he told the driver where he wanted to go the ride was silent. Five minutes into the ride the driver looked up and asked politely, "You're Troy Bolton, right?"

Troy replied, "Yes" quietly fingering the velvet box he had stuffed in his jacket pocket.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I mean no celebrity or singer ever comes here. Why are you here?" The driver asked.

"No, I don't mind. I'm here because my girlfriend went on vacation and I'm here to surprise her." Troy said nervously.

"Ok were here. Thanks for riding with us."

"Wait. Don't I need to pay?"

"Na. It's on me."

"Thank you, so much."

Troy got out and saw the sign that said Zilker Park so he knew he was in the right place, he now just needed to find his (hopefully) girl. The park was huge! So he started to walk around, it was 2:30 in the afternoon, not many people were there. After walking around for ten minutes he finally saw her, sitting on a bench just staring at the beautifulness of it all. Her back was to him, "Thank God." Troy thought. He walked up slowly behind her and whispered into her ear,

"_I still love you."_

Gabby whisked around to see Troy standing there with a genuine smile on his face, saved only for her. She smiled and ran into his arms and jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged his neck. She'd forgotten what he'd smelled like. All of his clothes that she'd brought with her didn't smell like him anymore. She missed looking into his eyes and feeling like nothing would ever happen to her. She missed his arms being wrapped around her at night while she slept. She missed organizing his side of the closet so he could actually find things. She missed when she woke up in the morning having to put her pillow in between his arms where she had slept so he didn't wake up before he had to. She truly, genuinely missed _him._ Troy buried his head in her hair inhaling her scent. The scent he'd been longing for, for the past three and a half hours. The scent he didn't ever want to go without ever again. He pulled back and looked at her. Missing her smile, and her eyes, and her petiteness, he just missed _her._ He set her down and said, "There's something I need to ask you."

"Ok." Gabby said.

Troy smiled, he hadn't heard her angelic voice in so long he couldn't help but smile. "Gabby, you make me, me. I wouldn't be who I am, or have half of what I have if it wasn't for you. You don't know what I was like before you moved to East High. You made me a better person. There's not a single memory from high school that doesn't involve you in some way. You weren't just friends with my friends because they were my friends. They were your friends too. I love you so much, I don't even know any single word or words to describe how much I love you." Troy got down on one knee. "Gabby, I got this the day you left. I was going to ask you that night. Gabriella Montez, will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"

Gabriella was in total shock, she had tears rolling down her face, "Y-yes. I'll marry you!" Gabby said.

Troy gave her the ring and she gasped. It was beautiful. She suddenly gave it back to him.

Troy was hurt, he thought he'd done something wrong. So he was about to walk off when he heard.

"Where are you going?"

"I was leaving. You didn't want the ring..."

"Troy. I gave it back to you because I wanted you to put it on. I didn't want to put on my own engagement ring."

"Oh." Troy said and slid the ring onto Gabby's finger.

Gabby came up and said to him, "I cant wait to become Mrs. Bolton."

Trot started kissing her passionately. He was about to kiss her more deeply when his phone rang. He pulled back with an apologetic look on his face. Gabby smiled and motioned to the phone.

Troy answered the phone, "Hello." Troy said annoyed.

The person on the other line said something.

Troy yelled, "CHAD!!!!!!" and hung up.

Gabby laughed and smiled.

Troy laughed and smiled too, happy to hear her laugh and then said, "Where were we?" And they began kissing again.

**What do ya think???? This is my first one-shot/songfic EVER!!!! I want to know what you think. If you think it seriously sucked…let me know, but a little nicer than that please? My heart is a little tender right now….Stupid boys :( If you thought it was good let me know that too!!! **

**OH!!!!! Did you see the picture of Zac and Vanessa at the Golden Globes??? I think Vanessa looked really cute. Zac...not so much. Don't get me wrong. I love Zac. But he just looked really old in that picture. With his hair combed back, his tux looked nice, but his hair...ugh. **

**REVIEW!!!! Pwease :)**

**Calli :)**


	2. Announcement

**Hello all.**

I would just like to make an announcement, I am no longer going to be posting under this account/pen name. My new pen name is: smileywiley

I would love it if y'all could come over and check me out. I haven't posted much, just a oneshot, but I've got some ideas for some new stories and stuff. So come check me out!

And as always, if there's a story you want me to read/review, just PM me! Or review on Perfection (that would be my newest oneshot, a Hunger Games story!) I would be glad to check them out.

Thanks so much! :)

Calleigh


End file.
